


The Great 'Boy Who Lived' Has Died

by Destiny_Webster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Death, Draco Malfoy Has Issues, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Webster/pseuds/Destiny_Webster
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Great 'Boy Who Lived' Has Died

Draco didn't understand.  
He didn't understand the knot that had formed it's way into his throat when Harry Potter had died.

He couldn't explain the silent hope that the boy would get back up, or the tears that fell down his face when Granger and Weasley were tortured and killed.

He wouldn't even attempt to explain the burning hatred he felt for the meant he called his father.

Lucius Malfoy danced around with a smile and a goblet of fire whiskey, bragging to whoever would listen to him.

Narcissa seemed less then chipper about the party that was happening. Her eyes stayed glued onto Draco, as if she were scared to look away.

Draco wondered if his mother feared he would leave the first chance he got.

Maybe in another world. One where Harry Potter was still alive. One where he wasn't forced to watch most of the people he went to school with writh in pain under the Crutiatus curse.

But it was far to late for wishes of the only days. 

Draco had made it choice and now it was the only one.

He was right. He won. His worst enemy was dead.

He should be making a fool of himself, like his father was. He should be drinking anything he could find.

He should be laughing right along with Bellatrix, as Neville Longbottom was being suspended in the air by his ankles.

But he couldn't. 

He couldn't happily chug any alcoholic drink he could, he couldn't laugh as his classmates screamed for any god to have mercy on them.

And he couldn't believe that Harry Potter was gone.

So he kept his eyes trained on the dead body. 

'Get up Potter!'

But it was no use. If Potter had managed to pretend to be dead as his friends fell to death, he wouldn't wake up soon. 

Narcissa kept her eyes on Draco with a tired eyes. "You seem sad Dray."

Draco didn't reply. He couldn't. Voldemort would strike him down the second he seemed even a littl traitorous.

Narcissa sighed. "I thought you died. In the fiendfyre."

Draco risked a glance at his mother. Her eyes looked sunken. She looked weak.

Draco had swore to himself, he would never let his mother look that way again.

"I'm sorry. I hadn't known that would happen."

"I'm sorry your about your friend Crabbe."

Draco didn't know what to say to that. When Crabbe died, everything felt real.

It had been plenty real before that but when he was with Crabbe and Goyle he could pretend.

He could pretend that they were back in third year. He could pretend that he was having fun on the Quidditch team. No idea who his family served.

But that's over. 

He had nothing to shield himself from the truth now.

He was here. 

Voldemort had won

The boy who lived had finally died.


End file.
